In data storage systems, particular read access patterns, identifiable as logical block address (LBA) sequences, occur repeatedly. Executing read commands in an order of receipt may entail retrieving data stored in over a large spatial area on a storage medium. In some storage devices with moving parts, such as hard drive assemblies, such access patterns have strong adverse effects on device performance. In these devices, an actuator arm of the storage device may have to move between different radial positions to read physically disparate data. Excessive actuator arm movement is time consuming and a non-trivial power consumer.